


OO1

by Sunshine_hobi94



Category: bts
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boypussy Jeon Jungkook, Boypussy Kim Seokjin | Jin, Boypussy Park Jimin (BTS), Cock Slut Jeon Jungkook, Cock Slut Park Jimin (BTS), Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Double Vaginal Penetration, Gangbang, Hair-pulling, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Going to Hell, Jikook scissoring, Jin knows about them he just dgaf, Jungkook is namjoon's pet/personal slut, Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin are Best Friends, Knifeplay, Marijuana, Minor Violence, Multi, Oral Sex, Please Don't Hate Me, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Slut Shaming, Squirting, Taehyung smokes weed, degrading, friends with benefits vmin, i haven’t written in a long time, jikook are gang pets, jimin is on the run, jin is namjoon's wife, namjoon is a mob boss, please no hate I did my best, subtle pet play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:48:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29331081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshine_hobi94/pseuds/Sunshine_hobi94
Summary: Jimin fucks over a loan shark so Tae takes him to a club to talk to namjoon about protection.Okay so a long time ago someone told me that to join a gang, males get their ass beat and females get gangbanged as like an "initiation" and idk why but I imagine Jm being on the run or something so he tells his friend (that jm doesn't known is in a gang) and that friend, Tae, is like "bet. I got you" and tells the leader but the leaders gonna want something in return so, the very desperate jm, is like take whatever you want. And with Jms fat ass and plump lips he thinks they might be in for a fair trade 👀But the gangbang is Going to be the next part. Most of it is vmin fucking and tae being possessive. Enjoy!
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Jung Hoseok/Kim Namjoon/Kim Seokjin/Kim Taehyung/Min Yoongi/Park Jimin, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Namjoon | RM, Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Park Jimin, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Kim Namjoon | RM/Park Jimin, Kim Seokjin | Jin/Park Jimin, Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin, Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin, Park Jimin (BTS)/Everyone
Comments: 5
Kudos: 62





	OO1

Jimin bounces his leg anxiously. "Tae what if they kill me? I-I need to leave. What if I was followed?" Tae laughs and sets down a Dr. Pepper in front of his friend. Jimin looks at him with teary eyes. "Why are you laughing? My life is on the line." The younger takes a long drink from his own beverage and looks at the panicked male.  
"You need protecting." Jimin scoffs.  
"What, like a body guard? I can't afford that." Taehyung sighs, beginning to feel irritated with his friend's high energy. He completely understands why Jimin is freaking out. Then again Taehyung is smart enough not to screw over a loan shark. He opens a drawer in a side table and pulls out a tray, rolling a quick joint and putting it to his lips to light. He takes a deep inhale before passing it to Jimin. "Listen. I might have a solution but you're gonna have to trust me." Jimin takes a long drag off the joint, holding it in for a moment before exhaling with a small cough. It was evident this wasn't their first time smoking by their lack of coughing and wheezing. Taehyung wasn't addicted but he always had a stash somewhere and needed to smoke at least once a day. He wasn't addicted though. 👀  
"Trust you on what?" He says handing the joint back to his friend. "You need help and I might be able to help but Jimin-ah I can't really tell you why yet because you might not be for it." There's a knock on the door and Jimin jumps to his feet, the paranoia that the marijuana fought to get rid of back in seconds. "Fine." he says in a hushed tone. "But please don't let me down." Jimin turns and scurries into the bathroom as Tae stands and opens the door.

"Jimin-ah. You can come out you're safe." he opens the door and peeks around the corner, seeing a man with white hair greet Tae. Jimin tip-toes out and the males eyes instantly scan over the boy with a whistle. "You didn't tell me you had a slut tonight, V. He's beautiful." Jimin is shocked at the comment that Taehyung shuts down fast. "Man, don't that's my friend." The man mumbles an apology and they slip outside for a quiet conversation. Jimin shifts a bit, still uncomfortable with the comment. Was he just called a slut? He wasn't even dressed like a slut... Well, not today-  
Taehyung walks back in, counting some money. "Go get dressed. Make yourself look good. We're going out tonight." Jimin blinks and watches as he shoves the money in his pocket. "Will you at least take me home? I don't feel safe alone." Taehyung smiles and kisses Jimin's forehead. "Of course. But I'm getting ready now. Go roll another joint since you let the last burn out." Jimin laughs and goes to the couch. "Yes, Sir." he says, grabbing Tae's rolling tray.

Later on that night Taehyung pulls up to a high class club. A club that makes Jimin laugh. "Funny. I know you can't afford to going there. Where are we really going?" Taehyung turns off the engine. "Don't leave my side. Don't talk to the people I talk to unless they talk first. Don't question anything I do. For your own good just let me take care of this." Jimin eyes him suspiciously. "Tae you're scaring me." A large hand grips Jimin's thigh. "I just told you to be quiet." Jimin silences at that, the seriousness in Tae's eyes giving him chills. 

Taehyung gets out and slips an arm around Jimin's waist, hand on his ass. This wasn't unusual walking position for the duo. They've been best friends since 4th grade and have been inseparable since. Even an occasional fuck wasn't of the ordinary. As they walk past the bouncer Tae locks eyes with him and grips Jimin's ass tighter to let the bouncer know he was with him.  
Three steps into the club and Jimin's eyes sparkle in awe. Expensive dresses and drinks. Diamonds on teeth and rings. Music booming off the tall walls and ceiling, making the drunken people inside dance out of rhythm. It was amazing. Tae guides him to the back where it's a little away from the of the club with a sparkle-y bead curtain and different music played inside. Slower, sexier music. That must be the VIP section. 

Jimin starts feeling anxious and out of place. He's never been in anything more than a decent bar and now he's in the most expensive club in Seoul, staring at a bunch of men and women in see-through clothes, basically dancing naked on men in suits. It was disgusting and to make things worse, there was a boy grinding on a thigh with bunny ears. The man he was getting off on smiles at Tae. "V! Agust said you needed a little help?" Tae chuckles and they high five and fist bump. "Take a seat. Who's your friend?" He removes his sunglasses and stares at Jimin, eyeing his ripped skinny jeans and the fishnets under them. Admiring how they hug his thighs, ass, and waist. His eyes move up to the white blouse he wore only buttoned half way up his body. He tilts his head. "Is that makeup, Doll?" Jimin looks at Tae almost like he was asking permission to speak. Any other time he'd just speak. But with Tae's hand still on his ass and feeling so small in the situation he was in, he couldn't help but feel submitted to his best friend. A feeling that never fails to make his chest flutter a bit. He truly was a slut and the way he instinctively sits on Tae's lap when he seats proves it.

Tae winks at Jimin and the boy nods. "Yes, Sir." Jimin says politely. The man leaned back on the white loveseat and smiles. He was quite handsome, dark hair pushed back and dimples when he smiled. No doubt he was rich, Jimin figured. He was clearly a man of power and it  
"This is why I needed help, Hyung. He got in a little... Situation with a shark. He needs some protection." The leader laughs and Jimin looks away shyly. He looks back to who he assumed was Taehyung's boss, trying to ignore the boy moving his pussy faster on the knee. Jimin swallows hard. He had to admit it was kinda hot. Just fucking in front of all these people with only one fuck to give: to get off. He squirms a bit.

"Does he have protection money?" Tae shakes his head. "No but his life is on the line. You took me in when I was in a similar situation I was wondering if-"  
"-if I could help him too?" Taehyung nods. "Why would I do that?" Tae smiles wide. "Because Jimin-ah is special like Kookie." The boy stops and looks at Taehyung at the mention of his name. The boss Slaps his ass harshly, making him yelp a little. The slap made Jimin jump just a bit and to him know it didn't go unnoticed, Tae lightly grips Jimin's thigh.

"Did I tell you to stop moving, Slut? Nobody's talking to you, keep going." The boy (Kookie, Jimin guessed) starts riding again and the conversation continues as if nothing happened. Jimin tunes out slightly, watching as the boy rides as fast as he could, hips rolling with purpose, thighs trembling. His mouth goes dry when he looks at the wet spot on the Boss's knee and how large it is. He was sure the boys pussy was raw by now. By the looks of it he'd been there awhile, fucking himself to the beat of whatever song that played. As sick as it was, he kinda wanted to see if it was a little raw. 

The boy locks eyes with Jimin, making him blush but he couldn't look away. At some point a silent conversation started between them. Jimin glances down then back up to ask if it felt good. Kookie nods in return and shuts his eyes. "C-close." Jimin hears him say over the music. He wanted to watch the boy cum. He wanted to know if the boy would squirt or cream. He wanted to hear him moan. Jimin's face runs a deep red at his thoughts. 

The boss sees Jimin staring and smirks. "Do you like what you see?" Jimin shyly looks down.  
"If you want my help you better Speak when I talk to you." Jimin nods shyly and both men chuckle.  
"Daddy.. gonna c-cum-"  
"Kook, if you cum now you won't be cumming for a month do you understand me? Now open your mouth." Kookie whines and obeys, slowing just a little to fight off the building orgasm. 

"What's Your name, Doll?" he asks as he spits in the boys mouth. "J-Jimin." he says. "Speak up the music is too loud." Jimin clears his throat, just now realizing just how dry his throat really is. "My name is Jimin." The boss smiles. "How desperate are you for my help, Jimin?" Jimin feels like hes Being put on the spot and technically he is. He licks his lips. "Very. Please, I-I don't want to die. I'll do anything." The boss raises a brow. "Anything?" Jimin, for the first time, looks him in the eye. "Anything." 

"I don't help people who aren't apart of what I created." He teased. "You're cute though."  
"Then let me join. I told you. I need help and you're my last hope here. Please, Sir. I'm.. I'm scared." He laughs and looks at Tae who chuckles nervously . "Feisty. Fine. You're in. But, you have to get Bun off." he glances at the boy still whining and humping the thigh. "What?" Jimin looks at Tae confused. 

"Did I stutter? I know you've been staring at him. Help yourself." "You'll do fine." Tae says in his ear. "Kookie's already so sensitive just lick him a few times and if you're fast I'll fuck you in return. And don't try to deny it you haven't stopped squirming." Jimin nods shyly. Was he really about to do this? He barely knew his name. He looks at Kookie, the boy looking back at him with pleading eyes. For protection, Jimin reminds himself.

"Kook. Down." the boss snaps his fingers and points. He does as told and lays on his back, knees spread for everyone to see. Jimin was right, his pussy was bright red and shined beautifully with slick. "Kookie what do you say?" The boy looks at Jimin with the most innocent eyes. "Please fuck me?" Jimin sighs and licks his lips for what felt like the millionth time that night. He gets off Taehyungs knee and on all fours, hovering over Kookie. He looks him in the eyes much closer now and keeps the eye contact as he fixed the bunny ear headband.

Jimin's scoots down between Kookie's thighs and very slow licks from his hole to his clip. The sound the boy let out sounded like the concept of sex itself and Jimin honestly felt honored to pull such a lewd moan from his lips. Jimin bends lower, arching his back beautifully in a way that held his ass in the air in front of Taehyung, moving his body a little to let him know he needed to get off too. Taehyung watches and slaps his ass with a sick smile. Tae knew Jimin was a freak but he never knew he was such an exhibitionist. 

Jimin looks up as his long tongue dances around the Kookie's clit, locking eyes with the boss. Almost testing with a silent "Anything." Namjoon looks at a woman. "Go turn the music off in here. I want to hear all of this." The woman does as told and everyone watches in curiosity, the dancers still swaying their hips to the silence. 

Jimin pushes his tongue into the males hole and starts rubbing his clit with his thumb. Kook inhales sharply and tangles his hands in Jimin's hair. He could care less if he was a stranger. He was hot, his tongue was long, and most importantly he was about to cum. Jimin holds his thighs apart as they'd tried to clamp down on his head a few times and he grips them tight. It was only a of seconds before the boy came undone under him. Jimin smirks to himself and keeps fucking the boy with his tongue, making the boy scream in pleasure and tremble. The oversensitivity filled Kook, making him feel like he was being electrocuted but that didn't stop him from grinding down for more. 

Taehyung groans when he sees how eager Jimin is to eat Kookie out, still lapping at his dripping cunt even when he doesn't have to. Jimin leans back so his ass is pressed against the couch between Tae's legs, asking for even the littlest touch. Tae laughs and looks at the boss who's eyes were transfixed on the scene. "RM." he says to catch his attention. "It looks like our Jiminnie needs to get off too." Tae's original plan was to take Jimin to fuck him as soon as they left but by the looks of it, Jimin wanted it now. They both smirk.

"Doll." Jimin looks up at his Nickname with a wet face, still playing with the clit in front of him. "I want to see your pussy." Jimin wasn't in his right mind at the moment. He feels like an animal in heat just needing to be fucked and used and all the eyes on him made it so much better. He stops and stands up. "Can TaeTae help me undress?" RM nods and Jimin puts Tae's hands on the button of his jeans. Frankly, Taehyung was a little jealous. Only he had seen and felt Jimin's pussy and now a whole room full of people get to look at it. 

Once Jimin's lower half is bare he scoots up on Taehyungs lap and leans back against him. He hooks his knees over Taehyungs to keep them spread and looks back at him. "Taehyungie~ spread for me?" Taehyung reaches two long fingers down to his best friend's cunt and spreads them in a V motion, a little bit of arousal dripping onto his black pants. The boss groans and looks at Jimin. "Horny little slut aren't you, Doll? The balls in your court, Princess what do you want?" Jimin whimpers and looks at the boy still panting on the floor.

"Bun." Joon says sternly. "He wants you to lick his pretty cunt." Kook looks at Jimin then gets on all fours, crawling over like a good pet. Jimin's cunt is small and clean shaven. Kook doesn't waste any time, pushing his tongue into Jimin's core. Jimin gasps and arches his back with a moan that sounded heavenly. His voice was so high and smooth. It gave Joon chills. Kookie looks up innocently a Jimin brushes the boy's hair from his eyes. "Such a good Bunny-" he praises, guiding his head to fuck him right. Tae gently kisses Jimin's neck then gives a gentle bite, making the smaller moan and wrap his free arm behind him to tangle in Taehyungs hair. Tae uses that as encouragement and continues. He takes his middle finger and rubs tiny circles around Jimin's clit. He moans again and takes his hand from Tae's hair and grips his wrist. 

He gently pushes Kookie's face away and looks up at Taehyung with big doe eyes. "Please.." he pleads with a whisper, trying to push Tae's hand lower. Taehyung swears he's in love with those doe eyes but they both know they'd be a bad match in a relationship. Tae pecks his lips and leans forward a little, pushing three fingers into Jimin's hole, moaning softly by Jimin's ear at how his pussy sucked in his hand in such a greedy way. If there is one thing Jimin loved about sex with his best friend, it was their size difference. Everything about Jimin was small and cute but Taehyung was large and bold. 

"Kookie, come." RM says softly as to not interrupt the scene in front of him. Kook crawls over and looks at Joons cock that was lazily being stroked. "You know what to do." "Yes, Sir." Kook wipes his chin, still wet with Jimin's juices, and it to stroke the boss's cock. It was only a minute or two before Joon had a fist full of Kookie's hair and throat-fucking him, imagining Kooks throat was the tight pussy that Taehyung fingered. 

"T-Tae.." Jimin whines grinding down in time with the shallow thrusts of Tae's fingers. "I need your cock." Another beautiful moan. Taehyung chuckles in his ear, his voice quiet and deep as he speaks just above a whisper. "You are a slut aren't you? Hm? Can't go a day without being fucked and filled huh?" Jimin nods at his words and can feel himself tear up. Taehyung was going too slow and it was driving him insane. "Taehyungie please. Please fuck me. I promise I won't be a brat t-tonight I just- just want you to- AH-" Tae curls his fingers against Jimin's G-spot making his legs twitch. If it weren't for Taehyungs knees keeping them apart, he had no doubt his thighs would be clenched around Tae's wrist. "TaeTae pl-please I'm b-begging. I wanna c-cum on you." he tries to move his hips faster but that only makes Tae slow down. Jimin lets out a frustrated whine and looks up at Taehyung with teary eyes. "Please.." he whispers. He sounded like he was about to cry. 

Taehyung takes out his fingers and shoves them in the boys mouth, watching him suck on them like the filthy fucking slut he is. "Get up and bring your panties to me." Jimin nods and stands. He grabs his underwear and hands them to Tae curiously but he didn't DARE question him. The darkness in his eyes told him not to. "Boss are you watching?" Tae asks. Joon looks over and Tae guides Jimin to lay on his back on the couch, stuffing the panties in his hole. Jimin hisses inward a bit. The underwear, while small, didn't go in as smoothly but now at least he wasn't so empty.

Joon moans, deep and smooth sounding. His hips move faster and Jimin can't help but watch as Kook takes it like a champ, throat relaxed and tears sliding down his hollowed cheeks but still looking lust drunk over it. "Boss, were going to head out." Tae says when Jimin is dressed again. Tae has a big wet spot over the tent in his pants that only Jimin seems to notice and it makes him jut his bottom lip out in a pout. Joon gives a single wave as an acknowledgement and holds Kooks head down as he cums. Tae chuckles and grabs Jimin's wrist dragging him out of the club. 

The ride home, Taehyung was dead silent. Jimin, on the other hand squirmed a little, trying to get some sort of friction anywhere. He whimpered softly and looked at Tae. He had the darkness in his eyes that Jimin craved. He almost looked angry and it only made the slut wetter. Tae pulls up to the driveway and gets out, opening Jimin's door and yanking him out. 

"Ow!" he yells as he's dragged. "T-Tae slow down you're hurting me." Taehyung only tightens his grip, making the boy tear up. He opens the front door and pushes the smaller boy inside, making him trip on the threshold and fall. Tae wastes no time. He gets on the cold tile floors and kisses Jimin roughly, forcing his tongue in his mouth. Jimin moans and holds his mouth open as his friend sucks his tongue. They separate and a large hand collides with Jimin's cheek, followed by being spit on. "Don't you ever fucking embarrass me like that, you hear me, Slut?" Jimin whimpers and nods. "You were in there acting like a cheap fucking whore. Just open to anyone." he scolds as he starts undressing the boy under him. "Open your mouth." Jimin keeps his mouth close, knowing Tae would get meaner if he decided to be a brat. 

Tae squints his eyes and slaps him harder, gripping his jaw tightly. "You stupid son of a fucking bitch. Did I stutter? Or you not wanting to cum tonight because I'll have Joon bring Jungkook over and we'll fuck him while you watch." Jimin breaks at that, opening his mouth wide for Taehyung to spit in. "What do you say?" Jimin pants heavily.  
"Th-Thank you, D-Daddy." 

Tae picks Jimin up and throws him on the coffee table, making the smaller gasp at the cold glass hitting his bare back. Taehyung takes off his belt. "Spread your legs since you're not wanting to listen very well tonight." Jimin looks at him teary eyed and shakes his head. For a split second Tae almost broke character, fearing he'd gone too far but then Jimin obeys. 

Taehyung snaps his belt and raises it up. His arm moves down fast, the leather slapping harshly against Jimin's clit, making him yelp and shut his legs fast. Tae crouches down and forces Jimin's legs open so he use the belt to tie his ankles under the coffee table. When he's finished he runs his hand over the boys raw pussy lips. "Color?" Jimin pants heavily. "Green." Tae smirks and spits on the slut's stomach, making him hold a little. 

"How dare you let someone else touch my pussy?" he says coldly as he begins slowly pulling the wet underwear from inside Jimin. "Especially someone as pathetic and filthy as Jungkook? He's the gang slut. Everyone has came in him. Which means his tongue on you makes you just as fucking nasty. And I bet you loved it didn't you? You enjoy giving my pussy away for free?" Jimin moans and watches Taehyung as he spoke. He loved pissing Tae off so the anger could be taken out on him. "Daddy I'm sorry. Pl-Please fuck me now. I'll be g-good I promise."

Taehyung laughs and ignores his comment. "Do you really think it's that easy to join a gang? They're going to tag team you at the most random time. They're going to leave you beaten, bloody, and fucked out until you're on the brink of death." Tae slaps his pussy again but this time with his hand. "But I bet you knew that already didn't you? I bet you've been waiting for that. Did you steal from the loan shark just to get gangbanged by a bunch of strangers?" Jimin whines and shakes his head. As much as he loved being screamed at and degraded, his pussy has been throbbing for what feels like forever now. 

"No! I'm your good slut." he whimpers and looks at Tae with innocent eyes. Taehyung spits on him again. "Fucking liar. You're a cock slut is what you are. But too fucking bad." He pushes three fingers inside of him deep, making his back arch and a loud moan escape his lips. He begins fucking him quick with them. "Who's pussy is this Jimin?" he says. Jimin's eyes are shut tight and his mouth open, enjoying every bit of the stretch Taehyungs fingers give him. With no answer the younger stops, pulls his fingers out and slaps the boy. 

Jimin looks up at him as if he were genuinely hurt by him removing his hand. "Yours!" he cries out desperately. "It's your pussy! O-only yours! Only you can have it!" Tae gets on his knees between Jimin's legs. "Damn fucking right it's mine. Only I can make you feel this good, understand?" He pushes the fingers back in and thrusts his hand in and out at a rapid pace. Tae watches as Jimin shakes under him, gripping the tables until his knuckles turned white, head thrown back and mouth open so his voice flowed freely with each moan. Taehyung leans forward and presses the tip of his tongue to the boys clit. With his hand moving fast and his tongue moving slow it wasn't long before Jimin began begging again.

"T-T-T-AE!" he screams, struggling to speak. "F-fuck. Ple-AH!" he lets out a long whine. "C-c-cum. Gon...gonna fucking cu-AH-cum. Ple-please let...c-c-" Tae pulls his mouth away to speak, his hand not faltering, hitting his G-spot aggressively. Fuck Jimin was so beautiful when he stuttered. He hasn't had dick im two weeks and he's already looking fucked out. "Cum for me slut. Now. Make a mess so I can fuck it back in to you." As soon as he was done speaking his tongue flicks against his clit.

When his orgasm hits, Jimin is convinced his soul physically leaves his body. His eyes squeeze shut and in the darkness is white spots. He can feel himself squirt and Taehyung licking what's sprayed. He can hear his own voice scream in pleasure and alongside his scream a faint ringing in both of his ears. All of that simply by being fingered and eaten. He never thought that happen in real life. Taehyung and him had done the same position at least once every time they've fucked but the only difference was the power behind how Taehyung fucked him. He was possessive tonight. Making sure Jimin knew that even though they were nothing more than best friends with benefits, his pussy belonged to Taehyung and Taehyung only. Tae knew Jimin was going to get fucked by his gang. He knew they'd have their way with him all they want but /nobody/ could make him come undone like Tae.

When Jimin came back to reality, Tae was already aligning himself with Jimin's hole. "T-TaeTae no. Too much." he mumbles, putting a hand on Tae's chest. Taehyung grabs Jimin's wrists and pins them above his head. "Color?" Jimin thinks for a minute.  
"Yellow." Tae pecks his lips and bottoms out. "Then take it like the dumb cum slut you are." 

Taehyungs hips are fast and hard against Jimin's, fucking him hard and deep. He pauses for just a second to untie his ankles and put them over his shoulders but it was back to fucking his sub like his life depended on it. "Such a good whore, Jiminnie." he wraps a hand around Jimin's throat and squeezes lightly. Jimin moans loudly and pushes his hips down to meet Taehyungs thrust. "Look you, Kitten. All fucked out and pretty. Must be nice to finally be filled up, hm?" Jimin lets out a high whine and nods. Tae fucks into him at an almost inhuman speed, making the sound of skin slapping and moaning echo throughout the room. There was no doubt the neighbors heard them fucking and Tae could almost bet money they won't look either of them in the eye for the next week.

Jimin reaches down and plays with his clit. "Fuck.." he hiccups. "T-Tae I'm close a-again-" Taehyung moves the boys hand from his clit. "No cumming until I say." Jimin whines and wipes the tears that have been falling from his eyes. "Please I'm s-so-"  
"Not until I say." He slaps Jimin's ass harshly making the boy grunt. "Again." His hand comes down against Jimin's plush ass one more time, hard enough to make his hand hurt a bit. 

Tae swallows and closes his eyes. He can feel his stomach begin to knot up way sooner than he planned but fuck, the way Jimin's tight wet cunt squeezed around him in a pulse and the sounds they both made, there was no way he'd be able to stop now. Jimin digs nails into Taehyungs shoulders. "C-Cant keep it b-b-bac-" "Cum for me baby." Tae moans in Jimin's ear. Not even a second later Jimin is cumming on Tae's cock, trembling as hits. "D-Daddy are you gonna fill me this time?" Tae nods. He was silent now, focusing on his building climax. When he feels it hit, he grabs Jimin's hips and slams in him fully one last time while he paints his walls with his release, making them both moan. 

Jimin sits up as much as he can and pulls Tae into a hot kiss, allowing them both to melt into each other for a moment. Jimin lays back on the table and they huff in silence for what seems like ages. Finally, Tae slowly pulls out and moans softly when he watches how much cum falls out. "Jimin you have to see this." Jimin whines. "But I'm tired." Tae looks at him. "There's so much though." after a second or two of thinking Jimin reached a hand out. "Okay help me up." 

Tae grabs the hand and slowly pulls him, the movement making even more drip out and pool on the table. "Fuck that's hot.." he whimpers. He tenses his core to push as much as he can out, giggling. "But it's also kinda gross. Why is there so much?" he lightly shoves Taehyungs shoulder as he teased him. "Because your hot. Now let's get cleaned up so I can smoke a bowl and go to bed." Jimin raises his arms. "I can't move. You have to carry me." Tae rolls his eyes and picks the boy up, hauling him to the bathroom. 

"So where are you going to go?" Tae asks, stroking Jimin's wet hair back. They'd just gotten out of the shower and while Jimin was already half asleep, the water made Taehyung wide awake.  
"What do you mean?" Jimin mumbles.  
"You're in danger. Joon isn't going to protect you until you're one own which could be tomorrow or it could be a week from now. You never know. It's too dangerous to be by yourself in your trash ass apartment."  
"You were serious about them fucking me?" Tae looks at him. He was a dirty slut and sometimes an asshole, but in many ways Jimin was a little naive.  
"Very serious. You can crash here until we figure something out, okay?" Jimin nods, too tired to speak again. Tae puts his glass pipe away and turns off the lamp, rolling towards Jimin to try and fall asleep as well.

//yes it was shitty and it was off the plot but I'm not done yet. I'm going to write more later I'm tired and it's 4:30 am so ignore any typos please 😅

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to work on part 2 but a whole bunch of shit just happened to me from my work hours being cut to my water pipes freezing so I've been really Stressed. I am very very grateful for the attention this has been getting and I really am trying its just been tough this past week so thank you for being patient with me and if you want, go ahead and throw in some ideas! This is only thing I've written so far but I have a NSFW twitter (bp_minniebun) and a curious cat (m1nn1ebun) and I love feedback :) thank you again I'll get part two out as soon as I can


End file.
